1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a convergence and automation solution, and particularly to a portable device for remote control, communications and media consumption for such a convergence and automation solution.
2. Related Art
Household, academic and business spaces now more commonly have more than one audio or video device such as CD/DVD player, portable MP3 player, tuner, preamp, power amp, speakers, VCR, DVR, computers running media players or the like connected to some other source of audio or video (i.e. internet radio, satellite radio and the like), etc. Typically, a CD/DVD player from one company comes with its own remote control and an amplifier by an entirely different company comes with its own remote control. The same space may have a PC with its keyboard and mouse, and yet another company's portable MP3 player with its own control switches. While each audio device is doing precisely what it was designed to do, each operates completely independent from the others with the possible exception of the portable MP3 player, which is connected to a PC for synchronization. As a result, a user ends up running from one keypad to another or juggling a series of remote controls to operate the various devices.
Since these audio/video devices are not designed to communicate with each other or their communication is very limited, access to these audio/video devices is limited by their physical locations. For example, it is very difficult to play an MP3 file saved in a PC hard disk drive in, for example, a child's bedroom on the speakers located in, for example, an entertainment room. Thus, it becomes difficult for a user to enjoy music of his or her choice whenever and wherever he or she wants because these devices cannot be connected and/or accessed from more than one room.
Accordingly, there is a need for a solution for the aforementioned accessibility, connectability and convergence issues that allows a user to enjoy all their digital content and control all of the devices that are a source this digital content.